diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/12 March 2018
01:13:57 -!- Grandmask20 has joined Special:Chat 10:35:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:39:07 -!- 404 found has joined Special:Chat 11:55:47 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 11:56:06 Pie is good. 11:56:08 I like pie. 11:56:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 11:56:40 hi 11:57:26 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330956365780746251/422724148071235584/unknown.png" 11:57:34 something i made in scratch 12:04:04 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 12:05:41 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330956365780746251/422724148071235584/unknown.png" 12:05:46 Huh. 12:07:26 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 12:20:58 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:21:38 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:11:36 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:11:41 fuk im alone 15:51:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 16:01:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:08:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:16:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:16:42 ozun do you like ddlc? 18:16:52 am i seriously that fucking bored enough to talk to a bot? 18:27:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:28:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:35:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:35:19 hi 18:42:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:49:53 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:49:55 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:00:38 haio 19:02:02 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:02:38 Hello. 19:13:46 back 19:13:52 OHAIFINALLYSOMEHUMANINTERACTION 19:41:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuYylDsN6KQ 19:41:52 We deploy a ploy to destroy that unemployed Malloy. 19:46:09 "They gave him a sandwich out of rotten sardines and carpet tacks" 19:46:17 b"Motherfucker asks for another" 19:54:39 ok 19:56:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:57:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:58:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:01:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:01:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:02:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:03:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:03:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:04:28 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:08:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:13:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 20:14:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 20:33:00 description of romania: 20:33:03 *inhales* 20:33:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knjvTmagZYA 20:33:13 THIS SHIT IS ACCEPTABLE FROM BIRTH TO DEATH 20:33:14 NO 20:33:17 RESTRICTIONS 20:33:19 WHATSOEVER 20:33:20 yes 20:33:51 that vulgar thing you saw (which i fucking love) is acceptable from whatever little age to whatever 90 year old bastard 20:36:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:17:11 -!- Ultimately has joined Special:Chat 22:39:56 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:40:00 hey Ultimately 22:41:08 Oh, hi 22:41:27 saw ye in the chat feed 22:41:36 the bot sends all chat messages to our Discord 22:41:55 sone day you’ll be able to talk to the bot in Discord & have it relay the messages into chat, one day damnit 22:42:24 Umm, yes, yes 22:42:53 You intend to stick around the Wiki a bit? 22:43:17 Maybe 22:43:34 But hey, guess what? 22:43:45 hm? 22:44:22 Do you remember when you taught us Nocturnal Me - Ghost during the merge? 22:44:41 The song? 22:45:09 Have you gotten into Ghost B.C.? :P sor was it something else 22:45:24 Yes, everytime I come to visit this wiki, I remember you then I the remember the song. Am listening to it now. But, do you still listen to it? 22:45:28 And no. 22:45:35 Only this song. 22:45:45 Listen to it often, Ghost B.C. has tons of great stuff 22:45:59 Square Hammer was perhaps the best song on that mini-album tbh 22:47:27 Well, (I) will check it out now. 22:48:26 Cool, I think you’ll enjoy it. How many of their albums have you listened to? 22:49:28 w8 I’m dumb you said you hadn’t gotten into them except that song >.< 22:49:28 None of them. 22:49:38 Ursuul cannot read 22:51:36 Umm, yeah. 22:52:27 (I) Really enjoyed the song. Though, I still like Nocturnal Me better. 22:53:37 Glad you liked it :) Nocturnal Me is perhaps my second favorite on that mini-album, so I understand 22:54:19 But if you like those kinds of songs, I definitely recommend checking out some more content by that band, they’re consistently good. 22:55:24 Will do! 22:55:43 Cool. I have to eat dinner now, so I’ll be heading out. 22:55:48 Welcome back to the Wiki, cya :) 22:55:53 Bye. 23:43:21 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 2018 03 12